HOT TIMES
by odie-fish
Summary: [ Jino x Jay Jino x Jonghyun Jino x Kyuhyun Jino x everyone ] Jonghyun menyelamatkan seorang anak kucing untuk menjadi maid dirumahnya, tanpa sengaja anak itu berhasil menggoda ia dan kedua saudaranya untuk berperilaku tak senonoh. BAD SUMMARY FOURSHOME


**SM THE BALLAD YAOI FANFICTIONS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING KERAS! cerita ini mengandung unsur porno**

**antara lain NC 18+ , YAOI CONTENT , PEDO , Slight! BDSM , FOURSHOME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Jay - Jonghyun - Kyuhyun - Jino**

**Jino x Jay , Jino x Jonghyun , Jino x Kyuhyun || Jino x Everyone**

**Disclaimer :**

**Chara bukan milik saya! I just own the story and plot , NO PLAGIARSM without credit-_-**

.

.

.

**Don't like it don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berdarah Korea melangkah cepat di koridor Gedung Utama K. Corp yang berada di Selatan Gangnam. Aliran udara menelusup diantara surai hitamnya yang lembut akibat laju yang ditempuh. Wajahnya terlihat mempesona walau umurnya hampir mencapai 30-an, meski mata teduhnya selalu memberikan tatapan jengah pada karyawan lain yang lewat disebelahnya. Tak jarang para karyawan kecil itu memberi salam atau berhenti untuk sekedar menunduk padanya namun tidak digubris sama sekali. Pada tubuh namja itu dapat terlihat lekuk tubuh mempesona dibalik kemeja biru dongkernya yang ketat.

Namja itu melangkah maju memasuki sebuah ruangan berpintu kaca yang didalamnya terdapat kantor dengan desaign menakjubkan yang minimalis , disuguhi sebuah pemandangan malam distrik Gangnam dari jendela kaca besar. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemandangan indah tersebut, Meja kerja dengan sebuah namestand bertuliskan 'JAY' dipenuhi oleh tumupukan berkas dan file – file yang hampir menggunung. Namja bernama Jay itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali berkutat dengan dunia karirnya yang begitu memuakkan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan sekretaris seksinya yang bername tag 'Kim Hyolin' dan mengusir yeoja berdada besar itu dengan sedikit kasar.

" aish, don't be so rude…. bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan kekasih yeoja kalau seperti ini? "

" berhentilah menggangguku Hyo…. masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan "

Jay berucap dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan, Hyolin hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian meninggalkan atasannya tersebut. Bukan…. Jay bukanlah orang dingin yang tak berperasaan, Ia sangat ramah dengan pegawai dan bawahannya, oleh karena itu Hyolin bisa berbicara santai dengan atasannya tersebut. Namun seperti berkepribadian ganda atasannya itu akan berubah menjadi monster dingin bila pekerjaan mulai mendominasi. Ya…. factor kesibukan salah satunya.

.

Perpustakaan memang sebuah tempat yang terkenal dengan tingkat ketenangannya yang luar biasa, fungsi utama tempat itu digunakan sebagai tempat membaca dan gudang ilmu. Seperti seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang merapikan jejeran buku ensiklopedi. Dia hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang ingin menikmati ketenangan di perpustakaan. Kyuhyun, tergabung dalam anggota perpustakaan sukarela. Ia kurang suka dengan kebisingan yang diciptakan oleh murid – murid lain yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Kyuhyun merapikan jejeran buku ensklopedi dan meletakkan kembali setumpuk buku yang tadinya dipinjam murid – murid, setelah pekerjaan beres ia kembali ke kursi penjaga perpustakaan kemudian memainkan psp-nya dengan tenang. Itu sebelum seorang yeoja mendekatinya dengan mimic berlebihan, seperti bertemu dengan idolanya.

" mmm….ya! aku akan mengembalikan buku… jangan didorong "

Mata Kyuhyun memincing tajam menatap yeoja yang sedang didorong oleh teman – temannya menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan. Suara rebut yeoja itu membuat Kyuhyun terusik, ketenangannya telah terganggu dan membuat moodnya turun.

" Waeyo? "

Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin saat melihat yeoja yang berdiri di area yang dia klaim sebagai miliknya (meja penjaga perpustakaan) tanpa mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah merona. Buang – buang waktu.

" Mmm… Kyuhyun-ssi a-aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini "

Kyuhyun bangun dari kursinya dan mengambil buku dari tangan yeoja itu. "Kim Seohyun" setelah membaca kartu anggota dan menyelesaikan prosedur pengembalian buku, Kyuhyun kembali duduk dikursi dan memainkan psp-nya. Dia melirik yeoja bernama Seohyun tadi yang melompat gembira dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari pembaca di perpustakaan karena membuat keributan.

" Konyol "

.

Bau alkhohol menguar kesegala arah. Libido yang terpacu akibat dentuman music dalam keremangan ruangan pengap cahaya yang membuat kepala terasa pening. Di pojok ruangan yang remang – remang terdapat dua gadis dengan dandanan menor berusaha meliuk – liukkan tubuh seksinya dihadapan seorang pemuda yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Akan tetapi namja tersebut hanya menatap dua insan itu dengan tatapan dingin yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tontonan menggiurkan didepannya.

" Ayolah Jonghyun-ssi, lakukan threeshome dengan kami "

Ucap salah satu dari kedua gadis tadi yang mencoba menggoda namja tersebut.

" Aku ingin merasakan penis besarmu menembus tubuhku "

Yeoja satu lagi mencoba menggoda , dengan menggoyangkan kedua bongkahan daging kenyal didadanya.

" Tidak. Terimakasih "

Ucap Jonghyun, namja bertelanjang dada tadi yang sedang mendapat tontonan membosankan. Ia mengambil bajunya dari lengan sofa kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua pelacur tadi.

Yang ia lihat saat ini perlahan – lahan makin membosankan. Ia tau bahwa dirinya yang berusia muda dengan kisaran 20-an sedang menjalankan bisinis yang cukup dinikmati berbagai kalangan… Sebuah Club Malam. Dimana – mana kaum adam dan hawa menikmati permainan mereka sendiri. Sex dan kebebasan.

Jonghyun mendesah bosan. Ia mengecap tubuh wanita setiap harinya. Lekuk tubuh mereka yang luarbiasa dengan ukuran dada yang terkadang tak masuk akal, godaan mereka yang membuncah nafsu, Jonghyun telah kebal dengan semua itu. Ia ingin menikmati sesuatu yang baru. Bahkan ide gila pernah terlintas di otaknya untuk menjadi gay, bukannya sensasi baru ia malah seperti mengoral dirinya sendiri ketika bercinta dengan namja lain, ia merasa aneh dan jijik pada saat yang bersamaan.

" Hey, cantik ayo main dengan kami…. "

Jonghyun yang keluar dari kelab samar – samar dapat mendengar suara dari sebuah gang kecil. Sesuatu menariknya untuk pergi kesana. Jonghyun berjalan tanpa peduli konsekuensi apa yang akan dia dapat.

Disana ia melihat seorang yeo-bukan! wajahnya memang manis… tapi ia seorang namja dengan usia yang masih dibilang cukup belia tengah dikepung dua orang namja lain. Matanya memancarkan kepolosan yang jernih, membuat Jonghyun tanpa sadar tertarik dengan namja tersebut.

" Ohh Jonghyun ada apa? bukannya seharusnya kau tengah menikmati tubuh Bora? "

" cih jangan bercanda , Taec "

Jawab Jonghyun singkat pada namja yang berdiri didepannya.

" Tangkapan bagus eh? jarang aku dan Taec melihat seorang namja dengan tubuh bening ahahaha "

" Benar, Jun ahahaha "

Jonghyun mengalihkan perhatian dari kedua namja aneh tadi dan menatap bocah yang tersungkur dihadapan mereka. Badannya bergetar ketakutan dan pakaiannya. Ia kenal dengan pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda itu… apa dia salah satu pelayan di kelabnya?

" Bocah ini milikku "

Jonghyun tersenyum menyeringai sebelum menarik lengan bocah itu bangun dan membuatnya bingung. Taecyeon dan Jun. K terlihat sedikit heran dengan tingkah Jonghyun dan tak rela bila mangsa mereka diambil. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? berdebat dengan Jonghyun hanya membuat masalah semakin keruh sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi.

" Te-terimakasih tuan"

" Siapa namamu? "

" Cho Jino tuan "

Jonghyun menghela nafas, entah sejak kapan dia menjadi bodoh dan melakukan sesuatu diluar perkiraannya.

" Hey bocah "

Jino, namja yang tersungkur tadi tersentak dengan nada bicara Jonghyun

" Tinggal denganku, kau tak akan selamat disini sendirian. Aku punya seorang kakak dan seorang adik…. kami membutuhkan pembantu…. lebih baik kau bekerja sebagai maid ketimbang pelayan sebuah kelab malam "

Walaupun Jonghyun mengucapkannya dengan nada datar dan terlihat bosan, Jino tak terlihat takut dari sebelumnya. Ia hanya tersenyum riang dan memandangi wajah Jonghyun melalui kedua mata onyxnya yang bening. Surai brunettenya yang terlihat lembut mulai bergerak perlahan seperti dihempas angina ketika mengangguk mantap.

" Terima kasih , Tuan "

Suatu dibalik senyuman Jino dapat menetralisir sesuatu didalam diri Jonghyun. Kepahitan didalam dirinya berangsur membaik.

.

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Black Aventador terparkir manis dihalaman rumah sebuah mansion bergaya clasics. Jay yang memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya dihalaman rumah dengan santai keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam mansion tersebut. Moodnya sedikit membaik ketika mengakiri pekerjaannya dengan cukup cepat, setidaknya rumah akan kembali merelaksasikan otaknya walau kedua adiknya, Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun hanyalah dua bocah yang aneh dan dingin yang memiliki kehidupannya sendiri dan cuek namun ia masih bersyukur ketika ia pulang kerumah ia masih memiliki keluarga yang akan selalu membantunya.

'Ckleck'

" Aku pulang…. "

Jay ingin melangkahkan kakinya masuk sebelum membeku melihat mahkluk manis yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Ia yakin mahkluk itu adalah seorang namja yang membawa kemoceng ditangan kanannya dengan baju khas maid wanita berwarna hitam dengan renda putih, tapi wajah manis anak itu mebuatnya berpikir dua kali tentang gendernya.

" Se-selamat datang master "

Ucap anak itu merona sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ohh…. semu merah itu membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis dimata Jay. Jay mendekati anak tersebut dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Katakan bahwa ia pedofil ketika terpesona dengan wajah manis yang sedang memerah ketika melihat senyuman Jay.

Jay memberi isyarat pada maid baru itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Jeno… ikut melangkah kecil dibelakang Jay. Kyuhyun yang melihat kakaknya berjalan bersama maid itu hanya menatap datar. Ia tau apa yang kakaknya katakan.

" Siapa dia? "

Tanya Jay pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk bermain psp. Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa menit untuk mem-pause gamenya.

" Maid baru. Tadi sore Jonghyun hyung pulang dan memecat maid lain kemudian mempekerjakan anak ini sebagai maid, lalu anak ini menjadi maid dan memanggil kita master sesuai kehendak Jonghyun hyung "

" Aish…. anak itu memang suka seenaknya"

Jay kembali memperhatikan mahkluk manis dihadapannya.

" Siapa namamu? "

" Jino, Cho Jino Master "

Gesture wajah lembut dan mata bening yang dimiliki Jino, kulit putih susunya yang terekspose jelas dibalik baju maid yang minim. Kaki – kaki yang cukup jenjang untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Jay membayangkan bibir sintalnya menciumi bibir Mengecap rasa manis disana hingga ketagihan, melumatnya ganas hingga mendominasi tarian daging tak bertulang di dalam rongga mulut Jino ….. oh tidak! bahkan anak ini sudah membuat otak jeniusnya berpikiran mesum!

" Aku akan mandi "

Ucap Jay sengit sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jino dan Kyuhyun diruang tamu.

" Hey pembantu… cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu "

Kyuhyun kembali memainkan pspnya setelah memerintah Jino. Jino yang malu karena dipergoki melamun mengangguk cepat kemudian kembali menyapu furniture mahal disana dengan kemocengnya. Ia mengucapkan permisi kepada Kyuhyun sebelum membersihkan meja didepan pemuda dingin tersebut. Perhatian Kyuhyun pada psp-nya teralihkan ketika melihat dua buah bongkahan seksi dan terlihat kenyal yang terpampang didepannya. Jino membersihkan meja tersebut dengan pose yang sedikit err…. menungging membuat rok maidnya sedikit tersingkap hingga underwear merah maroonnya yang ketat mempertontonkan bokonghnya , membuat seseorang dibelakangnya nyaris meneteskan air liur.

Kyuhyun kira ia sudah gila karena mulai tertarik dengan bocah yang memiliki bongkahan bokong seksi itu. Ia membayangkan bagaimana bila Jino menungging dengan pantat lembutnya yang terus ia remas atau gigiti hingga meninggalkan bercak merah kemudian menyibakkan kedua bongkahan itu ketika melihat lubang surga yang memerah dan berke-

" Game Over "

Suara robotic menghancurkan imajinasi Kyuhyun ketika melihat layar psp-nya yang telah menampilkan tokoh gamenya yang telah mati. Kyuhyun mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi. Bahkan sosok yang ia bayangkan ahh bukan…. si pemilik bokong itu telah hilang dari hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa mengerang frustasi dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Jino bersyukur ketika Jonghyun lewat dan menyelamatkannya dari incaran dua pelanggan setianya. Bisa disebut Jino adalah seorang pekerja seks di kelab milik Jonghyun. Ia hanya mengenakan baju pelayan untuk kedok identitasnya dimasyarakat. Lagi pula ia tidak pernah melakukan sex dengan pelangggannya… hanya sebatas oral saja sehingga uang yang ia dapat tak cukup banyak.

Tidak sebanyak gajinya saat menjadi maid di keluarga Jonghyun. Ia mengijinkan Jino tinggal disana dan dibayar mahal bukankah itu tawaran yang menggiurkan? lagipula ia hanya membersihkan mansion untuk menampung biaya hidupnya. Tidak perlu menjilati penis para ajhussi untuk sepeser uang.

Ia akui keluarga Jonghyun memiliki garis keturunan dengan wajah mempesona. Jonghyun terlihat tampan dengan rahang tegas dan badannya yang proposional sedangkan adiknya Kyuhyun memiliki wajah dengan gesture dingin namun terlihat sangat memukau, mungkin dia menjadi idola di universitasnya. Sementara putra sulung yang bernama Jay itu benar – benar sosok seperti ayahnya. Lembut , penyayang dan penuh perhatian…. Jay membuat Jino betah dalam pelukannya. Secara pribadi Jino menyukai mereka bertiga.

Hari ini pekerjaannya telah selesai dan dia ingin mandi. Namun setelah selesai mandi tiba – tiba lampu mansion padam. Jino panic, badannya masih basah dan ia lupa mengambil handuk dikasur. Perlahan – lahan ia keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian melangkah ke kasurnya. Tiba – tiba lampu kembali menyala dan menampilkan tiga sosok yang membuatnya kaget.

" Ma-master…. "

Wajah Jino merona merah ketika Jay,Jonghyun, dan Kyuhyun melihatnya dalam keadaan naked dikamar. Berkebalikan dengan Jino yang merona mereka hanya terkejut sesaat kemudian menyeringai. Jonghyun mendekati Jino dan memegang lengannya.

" Mas- mmhhhh "

Jonghyun melumat bibir Jino kasar sehingga Jino tak bisa berteriak. Bibirnya penuh dengan lumatan Jonghyun yang mendorongnya kebelakang. Ia terjatuh, tapi tak merasakan badannya menimpa Kasur , badannya tidak terasa seperti menimpa Kasur melainkan sesuatu yang lain. Jonghyun melepaskan lumatan kasarnya dari bibir Jino dan beralih dengan mengisap tonjolan pink di dada Jino dari sebelah kiri Kasur. Sejak pertama ia memang sangat tertarik dengan tubuh Jino. Berbeda dengan putra sulung yang menyukai wajah dan bibir Jino ataupun putra bungsu yang menikmati pemandangan bokong Jino, Jonghyun lebih suka melukis kiss atau bitemark pada dada ataupun pinggang Jino yang terlihat ramping, lebih molek dari seorang wanita.

Jino menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan sesuatu yang ia timpa tapi seseorang dibelakangnya tidak lain adalah Jay, melumat bibirnya kembali…. berbeda dengan Jonghyun yang kasar dan memabukkan, Jay melumatnya dengan lembut sehingga Jino-pun mulai terbuay. Dirinya mulai kehilangan kendali ketika Jonghyun mencubit dan mengisap nipplenya sementara si bungsu yang tadi menghilang melebarkan selangkangannya, menggigit bokongnya dan meninggalkan bercak – bercak merah di bokong Jino.

" Mnghh…shhhh….ahhh…..a-anihhh "

Erang jino ketika merasakan getaran kenikmatan diseluruh titik sensitifnya. Kyuhyun mengecap lubang surgawinya, jonghyun yang menandai dadanya hingga mengocok penis kecilnya yang kemerahan dan mengacung sempurna sedangkan Jay memnjakan bibirnya bahkan terkadang mengecup kedua pipi chubby-nya lembut sambil mengulum telinganya.

'PLAKKKK'

Sebuah tamparan keras membuat Jino melenguh kesakitan. Pantatnya ditampar keras oleh Kyuhyun, tipikal masochist berwajah dingin.

" hyung aku sudah tidak sabar "

" bermain – main saja dulu "

" Ahh jinjjayo? Kurasa wajahnya akan semakin manis jika merona "

Jino hanya berkeringat dingin melihat ketiga kakak beradik itu menyeringai sengit. Seringaian sadis dan mesum.

.

" Ahhhh…..mhhhh…ahhhh…Ma-master….ahhh….lepaskan "

Jino terkapar tak berdaya diatas kingsize bed-nya dengan sebuah vibrator medium menancap dihole mungilnya. Tangannya diikat dengan sebuah tali merah oleh ketiga bersaudara mesum tersebut dengan penis kecilnya yang mebiru akibat cockring yang membuat ia harus menahan orgasme kering.

Karena telah bosan dengan tontonan mereka ketiga namja itu kembali mengerayangi tubuh kecil Jino yang tergeletak dan lemas. nafasnya yang memburu dihentikan oleh kuluman Kyuhyun dibibirnya. Sedangkan kakinya yang sejak tadi terasa kelu mulai kesemutan ketika Jonghyun menyeringai sadis , Jino hampir salah mengira kalau Jonghyun bukanlah ajhussi mesum atau sejenis dengan Taecyeon dan Jun. K. Ia mengangkat selangkangan Jino sehingga holenya yang tengah diisi oleh sebuah vibrator terlihat jelas didepan mata Jonghyun. Hole jino bergetar halus.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh! A-Appoooo!"

Jino mengerang panjang ketikacock ring dan vibrator itu tercabut dan digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar dan panjang. Penis Jonghyun yang bergerak masuk secara langsung kedalam holenya. Penis Jay bergerak perlahan didalam hole ketat Jino.

" Arghhh! shit... "

umpat Jonghyun kasar ketika merasa tak tahan. Ia mulai menggenggam paha Jino kasar dan mengangkatnya. Menghentak - hentakkan penis panjangnya didalam hole Jino. Membuat Jino tersentak - sentak dan mulai menggerakan bokongnya berlawanan arah dengan sentakan Jonghyun. Jino hampir saja pingsan ketika Jay mempenetrasi penis besarnya dimulut hangat Jino sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memanjakan nipplenya.

" MNGHHHH…..HHHHHH! "

Erang Jino panjang ketika pandangannya mulai memudar dan merasakan sesuatu yang keluar begitu banyak dari penisnya. Holenya terasa begitu penuh ketika kosentrasinya hilang. Jonghyun ejakulasi di dalam hole mungilnya sehingga beberapa cairan sperm merembes keluar dengan seksinya.

Jay yang penisnya mulai basah akibat saliva Jino mulai mengangkat Jino. Membuat Jino tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengganti posisi uke on top.

" Puaskan diriku sekarang baby "

Bisik Jay lembut ditelinga Jino

" Ma-Master "

Jay mulai mengankat tubuh Jino dan menyentakkan penis besarnya memasuki hole Jino perlahan berbeda dengan Jonghyun

" Angggg…..ahhh….. Ma-master …..ani….appoyohhh "

Ia menyukai cara Jino mendesah perlahan. Terdengar begitu seksi dan menggairahkan. Setelah penisnya mulai tertanam sempurna Jay mulai menaik turunkan tubuh Jino yang telah lemas. Sekali lagi Jino tak bisa berbuat apapun dengan tubuh lemahnya ketika tiga bersaudara itu memperkosanya secara bersamaan. Jonghyun menandai punggungnya dengan banyak bitemark yang terkadang begitu menyakitkan dan Kyuhyun yang meniru jejak Jay mulai mem-penetrasi mulutnya kasar hingga sudut bibirnya terasa kelu dan sedikit ngilu di holenya. Walau pada saat permainan ini Jino terlihat paling antusias dengan desahan – desahan lantangnya yang begitu menggairahkan. Katakan bahwa dia masochist dan ia menyukainya.

Sekali lagi Jino mengeram keras ketika perutnya terasa melilit dan kembali ingin menyemburkan sesuatu. Geraman Jino membuat sensasi berbeda pada penis Kyuhyun sehingga ketika Kyuhyun ejalkulasi, penis itu menembakkan seluruh cairannya ke mulut mungil Jino. Jino terpaksa menelan cairan yang menurutnya pribadi sangat kental dan terasa aneh melewati kerongkongannya.

Jay ejakulasi didalam hole merah Jino dan menciumi bibir jino lembut dan melumatnya. Namun lumatan itu diakiri dengan tarikan Kyuhyun pada pinggang Jino membuat namja manis itu terkapar menungging.

" hyung menyingkirlah…. Sekarang giliranku "

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat agar Jay menyingkir dari sana. Jay menghela nafas pasrah kemudian berakhir melihat punggung Jino yang penuh dengan kissmark Jonghyun. Ia mulai mengikuti langkah Jonghyun dan menandai areal badan Jino sedangkan Jonghyun hanya memainkan mulut Jino dengan jarinya kemudian menyumpal mulut mungil namja itu dengan penis raksasanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sengit ketika impiannya melihat bokong Jino terkabulkan. Ia menampar bokong itu kasar, membuat sipemilik bokong menggeram sakit.

" Let's play hard and fast "

Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada sarkastik. Ia mulai meminta jay mengocok penis Jino yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

" AHHHH….MHHHH…SHHH…OHHH….AAARGGH "

Sementara ia sendiri mulai mempenetrasi dan menghantam titik terdalam rectum jino berkali – kali sambil meremas bokong kenyal Jino. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari dua bongkahan lembut yang mirip dengan bantal tidurnya. Ia mengeram berat ketika merasakan pantat Jino yang memijat penis besarnya lembut. Sementara Jino yang tak berdaya di kasur hanya bisa mendesah pada ketiga masternya yang mesum. Dan orgasme berkali – kali.

Permainannya dikasur diakhiri dengan dirinya yang menembakkan sperma ditangan Jay, Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun yang keluar bersamaan didalam kedua lubangnya. Sebelum ia terkapar dikasur dengan lelehan sperma diseluruh badanya dan kissmark serta bitemark yang bertebaran dibadan putih yang sudah tidak mulus lagi, ia dapat melihat ketiga masternya. Jay , Jonghyun , dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sengit…. Entah apa ini karena factor kenikmatan sex atau apa , ia merasa gembira ketika melihat masternya tersenyum setelah bersetubuh. Tanpa sadar Jino tersenyum manis sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpi.

**TBC or ONESHOOT ? reviews !**

**a/n : buat yang nunggu ff "spiel" yang dipublish beberapa bulan lalu... sorry updatenya harus dipending -_-**

**file" lanjutan hilang entah kemana dan kayanya bakal susah buat ngetik ulang _ _) jadi selagi nyari filenya ini**

**lagi nyelingin waktu buat nge-publish ff lain ber-cast KrisYeol , mungkin beberapa minggu setelah publish ff ini _ _)/**

**ini cuman ff selingan**

**wooiya lupa bilang... disini bukan cuma nulis ff EXO-cast tapi juga beberapa cast yang menarik jadi**

**selamat menikmati maaf jika nc kurang hot _ _)?**


End file.
